The Lions Den: Fantastic Rose & Where to Find Her
by GryffindorTom
Summary: "I can Lovegood too!" Lysander Scamander is in love with Rose Weasley, the hottest and most clever girl in his year. The only problem is that his obsession with finding magical creatures gets in the way…but does his problem eventually allow Lysander to get the girl he loves?


Title **Fantastic Rose & Where to Find Her - **Rating **T**

Summary **"I can Lovegood too!" Lysander Scamander is in love with Rose Weasley, the hottest and most clever girl in his year. The only problem is that his obsession with finding magical creatures gets in the way…** **but does his problem eventually allow Lysander to get the girl he loves?**

Pairings **Lysander/Rose**

- **Fantastic Rose & Where to Find Her**-

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

"I can Lovegood too!" Lysander Scamander shouted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Lysander is in love with Rose Weasley, the hottest and most clever girl in his year. The only problem is that his obsession with finding magical creatures gets in the way. Whenever he tries to talk to her, he ends up giving into his nerves, resulting in him talking to her about things such as Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks, creatures that he knew Rose, like her mother, was so sceptical about!

Wating at the bottom of the stairs, he saw the object of his affections, Rose Weasley, walking down them, wearing an emerald V-neck sequined fishtail maxi dress, matching her eyes. With its flattering V neckline and fishtail hem making it a timeless style, whilst the shimmering sequin embroidery added a glamorous edge. Teamed with high heels and a velvet clutch bag, Lysander knew that it completed the look.

Lysander knew he was missing out, having not even been able to ask her to the Yule Ball that was happening tonight, instead having to watch her as she accepted the offer from Stanislav Krum, the son of the Bulgarian National Team's manager Viktor Krum and Katie Bell, former Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. He knew that Krum, the Hogwarts TriWizard Champion, was no good for Rose, but he now knew that he had to suck it, especially as he should have got there first.

Watching Road shimmer across the common room ignoring him, and what he had said, Lysander realised that he had said something that could have upset her. Running up to her, she got on his knees and held her hands

"Rose Jane Weasley," he said hoping that his sincerity would show. "I...I'm sorry...I just...I just wish it was me that was going to the Yule Ball with you and not Krum. It's just...it's just that I am in love with you."

Suddenly he started crying, the realisation that his chances of even having a dance with a girl that he loved was in peril, realising that possibly, she may not even love him. Suddenly he felt his eyes been wiped with a handkerchief, the Emerald eye team in front of him getting down on her knees and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Lysander." Rose said, helping him up off the floor, realising she had possibly made a mistake by not even giving Lysander a chance to tell her his feelings. "Had…had I known that you…that you was in love with me, I would have waited. I…I need to tell Stanislav that our date is off, that I want to dance with you instead."

Lysander was shocked as Rose did exactly what she said, that she went up to Stanislav Krum and told him that she would be unable to dance with him as she was in love with someone else, someone that she realised had feelings for her in the first place.

Needless to say, that Stanislav was annoyed that he had been beaten to Rose Weasley, the hottest girl in his year, by Lysander Scamander, the great-grandson of famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander and son of another famous Magizoologist, Luna Scamander, but he was diplomatic about being beaten to the final steps of dating Rose Weasley.

Eventually Rose and Lysander married, several months later, at the conclusion of their Seventh Year, with Rose becoming a Magizoologist and Lysander becoming an author, the two of them eventually penning an autobiography named "Fantastic Rose and Where to Find Her"

- **Fantastic Rose & Where to Find Her**-

 **Disclaimer -** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **150 -** **Publish Date 05** **/01/2017**


End file.
